Fety
Fety (フェティ) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll who can join the protagonist. She is one of the earliest possible party members who can be recruited with minimal effort. Her height is 146 cm (4'9") and she is 1,692 years old at the start of the game. Role in Game Fety is an elf who has lived her entire life within Zielner Forest. Shortly before the beginning of the game, she decided to follow the footsteps of her pioneer ancestors by going on an adventure. With no experience and nothing to guide her, however, she circled aimlessly across Vyashion. Thinking she should give up her quest, the elf contemplated returning home. The protagonist first meets Fety within a tavern. She overheard a trio of adventurers bragging about their dreams and dismisses it to be rubbish. The player can act the moment they draw their swords against the elf in anger. If the protagonist ignores the scuffle, Fety will never appear in the game again. Choosing to defend the elf triggers a solo fight against the trio. Win or lose, they have thoroughly vented their frustrations and leave after the fight. Fety patronizes the protagonist for intruding and belittles adventurers to be fool-hearty death seekers. She insists that everything is predictable and that traveling is boring. The protagonist may completely agree with her sentiments and she stamps out of the story. He/She may also retort that the world has many interesting sights to see or challenge her to identify the Forbidden Chalice for him/her. The elf shows her ignorance as she fails to offer a solid answer for either option. When the protagonist turns to leave, Fety furiously demands for him/her to tell them the answer and holds them responsible for showing her the truth. She forces her way into his/her party thereafter. Unlike other characters, the protagonist may increase their affinity with Fety simply by having her in their current party at all times. In her ending, she demands an explanation from the protagonist for leaving her without a word. When he/she says that he/she has shown the elf everything, Fety counters that she is not yet satisfied and wants to see more. Whether the protagonist likes it or not, he/she has earned the elf's eternal trust and company. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Fety is part of the group of women too embarrassed to approach the protagonist directly. Like her personal ending, she insists she wants to be with the protagonist since he/she is her personal escort. She fiercely denies any ulterior motives for being with the protagonist and accuses the other women's respective motives to be just as –if not more– flighty than her own. The elf eagerly awaits for him/her to appear before her. Personality Residents in Vyashion commonly perceive elves to be serene and generous beings; Fety is neither. She acts incredibly selfish and rarely mentions anything which interests her aside from herself. Haughty, vulgar, and rude, she is immensely proud of her race and tends to call the protagonist and other humans, "Inferior Being", and other slurs rather than call them by name. It's customary for Fety to complain and whine about one of her many pet peeves in her conversations. She despises hypocrisy from others, even if she is just as guilty of what she accuses. Underneath her biting tongue is a surprisingly insecure elf. Even if she will never openly admit it, she feels lost and alone in the world. She truly enjoys the mediocre interactions she complains about and wants to keep her companions nearby. Fety is also not as heartless as she lets on, as she will care for even a stranger's safety if they are in danger and panics if they are unable to be saved. She will not stand idly by when the demons and other dark entities of the world emerge, urging the protagonist to take action. The elf will proclaim her acts of heroism are proof of her race's superiority, but her open selflessness tends to give her away. The protagonist accepts her outbursts to be immature cries for attention and tends to ignore her when they occur. His/Her actions only encourages Fety to continue pestering him/her, for she attests him/her to be her escort and therefore the one she should address for their journey. These are merely excuses for her true intentions: Fety respects the protagonist's tolerance for her and wants to someday express her appreciation for him/her. The only genuine compliment she manages to utter for him/her is in her ending, although her habitual mannerisms revokes its effects. As such, Fety will never leave his/her side until she can thank him/her properly. Fighting Style Fety shares the same traits as Nadge. Both are spear wielding characters who excel with casting spells and have frail defenses. She has the higher magical ratings of the two and is slightly slower than him. If the player fails to recruit and keep Nadge, Fety is an easily accessible replacement for him. Since she can join very early in the game, her stats and weapon can be manipulated with greater freedom than other characters. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters